I'd Never Thought I'd Fall in Love Again
by Chocobeans
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AU She is a top model, an artist and a singer. Her life is perfect. She has the perfect boyfriend anyone could ever ask for and she's in love. But life is never perfect. Something bad is bound to happen... REVIEW PLEASE  :
1. Chapter 1  Losing You Part 1

**I Never Thought I'd Fall In Love Again.**

_Full Summary: AU She is a top model, an artist and a singer. Her life is perfect. She has the perfect boyfriend anyone could every ask for and she's in love. Her boyfriend planned on going to the movies with her but something unfortunate happened. She vowed to never fall in love again. Then later on in life she meets a guy that she starts to fall in love with who isn't her ideal guy, the total opposite from the prince charming she used to have._

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of The Gakuen Alice Characters But I Own The Plot To This Story._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1 : Losing You (Part 1)

* * *

**NORMAL POV.**

It was another perfect day for Mikan. She had another perfect date with her perfect boyfriend, but as you know life isn't perfect. Nothing is ever perfect. Something bad is bound to happen.

"Mikan honey, you're boyfriend Kaname came to visit you," her mother Yuka, called to her daughter.

"No problem mother I'm coming in two second, just tell him to wait in the living room for me." Mikan replied.

The Yukihira Company is one of the top businesses in the world. Mikan's father, Izumi Yukihira, was the top business tycoon in the whole world followed the the Hyuuga Industries then the Imai Inc. and then the Nogi Corporation. While Mikan's father is the top in the business department her mother Yuka Yukihira is one of the most famous fashion designers in the world.

Mikan's house is exceptionally big so it takes quite some time for her to get down from her room. Mikan is wearing a yellow and white sundress for her date to the movies. She brought a small sunflower purse with her that matched her dress. For shoes she had yellow flats. When she headed out of her room she grabbed her Prada sunglasses on the bedside table. When she ran downstairs she tripped on one of her brother's toys and rolled down the rest of the stairs.

"Youchi! Why do you always have to put your toys on the stairs. You know that someone will get hurt sooner or later!" Mikan cried.

"Sorry sister, but it's not my fault that you're that clumsy," Youchi replied keeping his cold monotonous voice the same.

"Mikan Yukihira you never fail to entertain me huh." Mikan instantly went to hug the familiar voice that belonged to her one and only perfect boyfriend. Kaname was a lady's killer her would never fail to make Mikan fall in love with him all over again when she gets another chance to see him. He had dirty blond hair with a beautiful light brown orbs that makes every girl go gaga over him.

"So Mikan are you finally ready for our date to the movies?"

"Of course, I've been ready since the morning I woke up today. Aren't you so excited that we're spending another day with each other! I'm mean it's not like I've been waiting for this date a long time. I'm just so excited to spend another day with you! Do you think I'm talking too much because I think I should stop talking now!"

"Mikan slow down! We still have the rest of our lives to spend with each other so don't worry."

"Sorry I'm just so excited!"

"If you continue talking then we will miss the movie and we'll just have to do something else."

"Then what are we doing here let start moving!"

Mikan and Kaname started to head for the car. They were on the way to the movies. They turned the music on to their song and blasted it to the loudest. It was so loud that they couldn't hear the police car siren in the distance chasing after a speeding car. It was just in a slip second and everything became blurry for both Mikan and Kaname.

* * *

**Mikan's POV.**

All I remember was Kaname and I singing to our favourite song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings. Then I saw bright lights that blurred my eyes. The next thing I know I had a horrible headache and I could see Kaname beside me terribly injured.

He told me to get out of the car before I get hurt. I told him that I would leave without him. He said that I was really stupid. I started to unbuckle my seatbelt then I started to help him. But before I could help him out the car that crashed us earlier was speeding straight for our car again.

Kaname told me to run. He told me to remember what he told me before this whole horrible accident happened. He said that if I don't run he would be really mad at me, and told me to trust that he would be fine. I want to stay with him but he told me that I had to run.

Just then, I saw him walk out of the car. Blood was gushing down his head but he got out. I smiled at him and was about to run towards him. Then, I felt the hot burning tears stream down my cheeks. It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. I was just running towards him to help him out but the car came crashing against the car where he was standing. I felt my whole heart just break to pieces as I just stood there.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_We were blasting the music to the loudest as we sang together with the song_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go_

_Until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Oh_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me…_

_Kaname stopped singing and he told me to listen to him._

_"Mikan I have something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I am actually really crazy for this girl named Mikan Yukihira. She the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I hope that we'll be together forev…_

_BAMM!_

_That's when Mikan felt hot liquid traveling down her head._

**_End of Flashback_**

**_

* * *

_**

Well that was the first story i ever wrote i hope you guys liked it

I'm only planning to finish this story if people actually like it so i hope that you guys will make my day and review this story! (:

**_OHH AND I'M TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE GRAMMAR MISTAKES IN THIS CHAPTER!_**

you can tell me if i have any and i will change them!

HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY! (:


	2. Chapter 2 Losing You Part 2

I Never Thought I'd Fall In Love Again.

Summary: AU She is a top model, an artist and a singer. Her life is perfect. She has the perfect boyfriend anyone could every ask for and she's in love. Her boyfriend planned on going to the movies with her but something unfortunate happened. She vowed to never fall in love again. Then later on in life she meets a guy that she starts to fall in love with who isn't her ideal guy, the total opposite from the prince charming she used to have.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Any Of The Gakuen Alice Characters But I Own The Plot To This Story.

* * *

**_Losing You Part 1 ( reminder )_**

_**Mikan's POV.**_

_All I remember was Kaname and I singing to our favourite song "Check Yes Juliet" by We The Kings. Then I saw bright lights that blurred my eyes. The next thing I know I had a horrible headache and I could see Kaname beside me terribly injured._

_He told me to get out of the car before I get hurt. I told him that I would leave without him. He said that I was really stupid. I started to unbuckle my seatbelt then I started to help him. But before I could help him out the car that crashed us earlier was speeding straight for our car again._

_Kaname told me to run. He told me to remember what he told me before this whole horrible accident happened. He said that if I don't run he would be really mad at me, and told me to trust that he would be fine. I want to stay with him but he told me that I had to run._

_Just then, I saw him walk out of the car. Blood was gushing down his head but he got out. I smiled at him and was about to run towards him. Then, I felt the hot burning tears stream down my cheeks. It was the most horrible thing I ever saw. I was just running towards him to help him out but the car came crashing against the car where he was standing. I felt my whole heart just break to pieces as I just stood there._

_**Flashback**_

_We were blasting the music to the loudest as we sang together with the song_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Are you with me?_

_Rain is falling down on the sidewalk_

_I won't go_

_Until you come outside_

_Check yes Juliet_

_Kill the limbo_

_I'll keep tossing rocks at your window_

_There's no turning back for us tonight_

_Lace up your shoes_

_Ay Oh Ay Oh_

_Here's how we do_

_Run baby run_

_Don't ever look back_

_They'll tear us apart_

_If you give them the chance_

_Don't sell your heart_

_Don't say we're not meant to be_

_Run baby run_

_Forever will be_

_You and me…_

_Kaname stopped singing and he told me to listen to him._

_"Mikan I have something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time. I am actually really crazy for this girl named Mikan Yukihira. She the most beautiful girl I've ever met and I hope that we'll be together forev…_

_BAMM!_

_That's when Mikan felt hot liquid traveling down her head._

_**End of Flashback**_

* * *

**__**

**Chapter 2: Losing You Part 2**

* * *

**Normal POV.**

Mikan just woke up finding herself on a white bed with her mother sleeping on the edge. She stared at her mother's beautiful face some more and found that she had small crystal tears falling down her cheeks. Mikan wanted to help her mother wipe the tears away but only to find sharp pain just when she was about to move her arm, which caused her to flinch from the pain.

Mikan's movement caused her mother to wake up. She quickly wiped her tears so Mikan would see that she was crying.

"Mikan sweetie you're finally up! You had me so worried about you."

"Mom, where's Kaname! Is he okay? I want to see him now"

"Sweetie…...Kaname…...died after the car crash."

Mikan felt a knife stab through her heart when she heard the words come out of her mother's mouth. She was devastated. Her boyfriend was dead. She wanted to cry, but she must be brave because she didn't want her mother to worry about her some more.

"Mom it's getting late I'll get some more rest but I think you should go home. You look exhausted from looking after me. Don't worry I'm a big girl now I can deal with it."

"Are you sure honey, because I can stay till morning if you want." Yuka replied with some uncertainty. She was looking at her daughter and saw water forming in her eyes. She knew that her daughter needed some alone time so she could deal with her boyfriend's death.

"I'm okay mom just go."

"Okay Mikan I'll come see you in the morning. Oh and remember not to move your arm that much you sprained it when you were in the car crash."

Once Mikan's mother left she closed her eyes to rest a bit, but the nightmare of the car crash just kept haunting her over and over. She thought that maybe writing a song would help her cope with the situation. Mikan took a piece of paper and started writing down lyrics for her song. She was an artist but she had a part time job as a model. She was the top model of her mother's company, but she enjoyed her job of being an artist even more. Once her pen touch the line paper in her notebook she started writing.

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't lose you again_

_Something's made your eyes go cold_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

While Mikan was writing the song she found out that tears were forming in her eyes and dripping on to the paper. She didn't feel right losing Kaname. She wanted him back, but she knew that he was dead and she had to move on. She vowed that nobody could replace Kaname in her heart and he will stay there forever. She continued writing the song while thinking about Kaname.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me holding on to nothing_

As she continued writing more and more tears formed in her eyes and she started to cry even more. She knew she couldn't live a single day without Kaname and she already missed him a lot.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

_I know, I know_

_I just know_

_You're not gone_

_You can't be gone, no_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break_

_Never thought I'd see it_

Once Mikan finished the song, her face was full of tear stains and her shirt was soaked along with her song. She told herself over and over again that she would never forget Kaname no matter what. She cried herself to sleep while being haunted by the car crash nightmare that will never leave her. 

* * *

Sorry for the late update guys! and sorry this is quite short but i promise to make it up by updating the next few chapter soon (:

maybe in a week. (: (well i'll try)

It's because i was too lazy to continue writing and i was giving up then i reaad all the review that you guys put and it made me want to continue

well i hope you guys like this chapter and i'll try to update more often

oh and im soo sorry for all the grammar mistakes well language isn't just my thing. (:

hope you enjoyed and please make my day by reviewing. (:

( ohh and agnes i continued either way i was too lazy to finish my valedictorian speech. )


End file.
